Control apparatus for preventing slip of a vehicle on ice bound or snow covered roads incorporate a traction controller to control the closing of a second throttle valve which is not linked to the accelerator pedal, thereby controlling the fuel flow rate to reduce engine torque and drive force.
Preferably, the traction controller should be small and light weight, however, with the above apparatus wherein the traction controller is arranged separate from and connected in series with the throttle valve, the size is increased.
There is a throttle valve control apparatus which utilizes a single control valve with the opening determined by operation of the accelerator pedal under normal conditions, and automatically controlled irrespective of accelerator pedal operation, under traction control conditions. (For example refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-61654).
With this type of apparatus, the throttle shaft incorporating a butterfly type throttle valve is turned either by the operation of the accelerator pedal through a lost motion mechanism, or by a linkage to an actuator drive system.
This construction for the control valve control apparatus for controlling a control valve such as a throttle valve, however, results in an increase in cost due to the increased number of components and increased complexity of the mechanism. Moreover, the large number of components makes intercomponent adjustment during assembly difficult, so that apparatus reliability is compromised.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a control valve control apparatus which addresses the above situation by having fewer components, thereby reducing cost and improving reliability.